


Bad Day

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: The OT3 help each other with bad daysWIP - Only Eliot's chapter is ready
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Kudos: 8





	Bad Day

"Bad day?"  
Eliot just grunted an answer that wasn't an answer in response to Hardison's question. Without letting it slow down the rhythm as he beat the absolute shit out of the punching bag he'd hung up. Sweat ran down his face and neck, soaking the white tank top he wore. Parker and Hardison watched for a few minutes, Hardison doing some small tech work, before he whispered something to Parker. She grinned and nodded before Hardison walked over to where Eliot continued to pulverize the bag. Eliot watched him approach from the corner of his eye, and finished off with a wide roundhouse kick that almost knocked the punching bag off the hook. Parker, from one of Hardison's gadgets he had lying around, threw Eliot a towel. He caught it easily, wiping his face and neck of some of the sweat.  
"What do you want, Hardison?"   
Anyone else would have been intimidated by the low growl that basically said that if this wasn't good, Hardison would be the next punching bag.  
Hardison didn't take it to heart, just saying, "I want you to show me some moves."  
Eliot just blinked.  
"Look, sometimes I end up in trouble," Hardison hated to say it, but it was the truth. "I need you to show me how to fight back."  
Eliot sighed, and was silent for a minute. "Fine."  
So they spent about an hour there. They didn't go too deep into it, but Eliot ran through some grapples and punches and kicks. By the end of it, when they were getting some water from the fridge, Hardison wouldn't be able to take on one of the mob's brawlers, but he might at least be able to get himself free when someone held him.  
"Done!" Parker called to them. They both turned to where she had been at the punching bag. It had been improved, and now Sterling's face and torso graced it life-sized, perfect for Eliot to punch in the face when the real Sterling wasn't available. Hardison's machine had printed it on durable plastic too, so it would withstand a beating.  
Even Eliot couldn't resist the small smile. "Thank you."


End file.
